What Did I Say
by Tha1n0nlYVoyGirl
Summary: B'Elanna is always looking for a challenge, who will accept it?


What Did I Tell You  
by  
Tha1n0nlYVoYGirl  
  
4 July 2002  
  
©  
  
**  
  
-WHAT DID I TELL YOU-  
  
Harry Kim and B'Elanna Torres chared a replicated steak  
rather late one afternoon during their third year in the  
Delta Quadrant.  
  
"What's the one thing you want a potential boyfriend to   
be or to have?"  
Harry asked when their lively chatting stopped short for   
a moment.   
  
"Well...One thing I've always wanted is a guy who's as   
strong as I am, or at least got some stamina."   
B'Elanna said between she chewed and swallowed some of  
her large ration.  
  
"Human or any species?"  
  
"Talaxian I can do without. But just face it: there's no   
one aboard that qualifies.  
  
The two friends chuckled.  
  
Harry glanced at Neelix in the kitchen as he continued   
their new discussion.  
"If it's a human man you want, you'll have to make a   
move on some weightlifting champion because that's the  
ones most likely to be nearly as strong as you."  
  
"Is that a compliment or a fact, Harry?"   
  
He meant to answer 'both', but the almost-too-friendly  
chef cut him short.  
  
"I see you're noteating what I made tonight." Neelix stated.  
B'Elanna wondered how he could sneak up beside themso silently.   
  
"We've been planning to eat this for a long time..."  
Harry rambled more than talked.  
  
"You wanted to tell us something special?"  
B'Elanna asked, as she still had her speech opposite to her   
surprised friend.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you too that I've created and opened   
another resort holoprogram! It will run in holodeck one the  
entire evening."  
He told them, while making large gestures.  
  
"What can you do there?" The Ensign asked, completely forgetting   
his chilling food.   
  
"Basically you play tennis, but you can also have fun in the   
holographic sun or just take a cool drink!"  
  
"I'll be there." Harry assured the exited chef. Neelix looked like  
Harry had done when he was little and Santa came.  
  
B'Elanna stared at him, as if to say 'do whatever you want, you   
can't make me go with you.'   
  
***  
  
Hours later, they entered the holodeck wearing plain old clothes.   
  
They both immediatly spotted Tom studying a tennis racket, and went  
to him.   
  
"You want an opponent?" B'Elanna cried as soon as he was within   
hearing range.  
  
He looked surprised up and then grinned broadly.   
  
"I'm always looking for a challenge."  
  
Tom handed B'Elanna a racket before he bent down to tie his white   
shoelace, to avoid falling when they stepped within the orange  
rectangle divided by a net.   
  
"You start," she said when they were at a side of the black net each.  
  
Tom served and they played for a while, interrupted by only a few minor  
mistakes.   
Both were very good at tennis, harry, who was watching, observed.  
  
After another while in the same pace, Tom suddenly stopped the yellow  
ball with his free hand.   
  
"You want to play for real?"  
  
"Huh?" B'Elanna grunted to answer while frowning to avoid a beam from  
the sun find her eyes.  
  
"You can't think that was streneous, Torres?"  
Before finishing the sentence, he served a harder ball that Harry ever   
had seen.   
  
B'Elanna immediatly reacted and sent it back over the net.   
  
Four sets later, she hit the poor ball way too hard, it flew far behind  
Tom.  
  
"Looks like I won," he calmly stated.  
  
"So, what now?"  
  
"Now I'm supposed to jump over the net and shake your hand."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Hand sweat," he said, grinning and waving at her.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"We can wrestle instead."  
  
They grinned towards each other.  
  
"Maybe later."  
'In your dreams!'She thought, but now that they were getting along so   
fine, she didn't want to argue, which was strange.   
  
"Tired?"  
  
"Thinking about you. Enjoy your victory as long as you can, because  
the next time... You'll be yesterdays garbage."  
  
Tom chuckled, turned his back towards them and his face towards Sam   
and Naomi Wildman, still swaying his racket slowly in the air by his  
side.  
  
Harry sighed. 'No one on this ship'?  
"B'Elanna?"  
  
"Yeah?" She stopped watching Tom talk to the Wildmans', turned around  
and stretched a little. She had just a light shade of red shattered   
over her cheeks. Harry doubted that she was the least bit tired.  
  
"You sure there's no one one as strong and tough as you here?"  
  
"Yes, why are you so anxious about me?"  
  
"Who won that tennis game?"  
  
B'Elanna looked at him, not knowing if to look doubting or laugh,   
which made her look tormented.  
"Tom. You're saying that *Tom* and I should fit together?"  
  
Harry blankly stared at her, convincing her that it was so by   
telepathy.   
  
He must have needed to practice a bit more, because she laughed out  
loud, turned in a diffenent direction than Harry and Tom were.   
She headed towards the outdoor bar.   
  
Harry sighed once again, as he tried to catch up with his fast friend,   
he thought: 'I hope that someday I can tell you this "what did I   
say?" '   
  
  
.:END:.  
  
FEEDBACK: voygirl@gotmail.com   
  
:D Thanks for reading!! Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
